


Right to Guard

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, King Loki (Marvel), Loyalty, M/M, Riding, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Thor knew what his purpose was in life. It was Loki.





	Right to Guard

Thor stood in front of the throne and knew that he was not actually there, he was an outsider. His mother told him about dreams like this, told him that she’d started to get them at his age, as had her father before her, and he might as well. He was certainly old enough, he thought. No longer a little boy as he once was, but growing into a man more and more everyday. At least that was what his teachers said.

Carefully, with as much respect as he could summon in his young body, he approached the throne. The king smiled down at him, and Thor wondered at the fact that it wasn’t him. This was the future, or he thought, but he was not the king of Asgard. Whoever the true king was, he was tall and he had wild black hair and Thor thought he was actually quite handsome. 

Hard, heavy steps echoed through the hall and Thor turned to his head to see a warrior walk in. Thor laughed and bounced on his heels. This was him! He was going to become a great warrior! He was tall and strong, and he had two weapons. In his hand was the hammer Mjolnir, just like father showed him, and on his back was a weapon he’d never seen before, a great ax as tall as a man.

Thor watched himself kneel before the king and press a kiss to his pretty hand. The king smiled and touched his jaw, ran slim fingers through his stubble and petted him. It made something light burst in Thor’s chest. If this was the future then he was a great warrior and his king loved him.

“Thor,” a voice called, distant and fuzzy.

Thor frowned, he didn’t want the dream to end. He wanted to be with the king, to see more of his future.

“Thor, wake up,” his mother’s voice broke into the dream and it faded against his will.

Thor took a deep breath and opened his eyes, blinking against the bright sun that flooded his room. He rubbed his face and yawned, his mother’s fond laughter putting a smile on his face even though he was disappointed his dream had been cut short.

Frigga leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thor, come quickly, your father and I have someone we need you to meet.”

Thor nodded and hopped out of bed, following dutifully behind his mother as she took him into the rooms adjoining his own. This room had been empty before, but now it was full of furniture, and Thor gasped when he saw a low-set crib next to one window.

He ran forward and leaned over the edge, and his heart pounded when a pair of very pretty green eyes blinked up at him and he knew without a doubt who was looking up at him. The king. This was his future king.

“Who is he?” Thor asked.

Frigga came to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. “He is Loki, and he’s your brother.”

“We’re adopting him?” Thor smiled down at Loki and reached into the crib, laughing when Loki grabbed two of his fingers and pulled on them.

“We are,” Frigga answered, “the Allfather rescued him during the last siege of Jotunheim. He was the prince, but with his parents gone he’s not safe there. Now he’s our prince.”

Loki didn’t look like a Jotun, but it was possible that either of their parents had used a spell to hide him. Thor babbled at Loki and felt a warm, full feeling in his chest that made his hair stand on end. A little spark rolled across his knuckle and Loki laughed.

“I had a dream, mother,” Thor was smiling so wide as he spoke that his cheeks were going to ache.

Looking down at Loki’s chubby little face felt right the way the sun rising and setting felt right. This baby was his world now. He was glad that father was having him begin his combat training today, because he wanted to be able to protect his new brother forever.

His mother rubbed his back and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “What did you dream, Thor?”

Loki pulled his fingers again until they were at his mouth and he was chewing them.

Thor sighed, so happy he felt almost foolish for it. “I saw us as grown men, side by side.”

Frigga patted his back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “That’s wonderful, dear.”

 

—

 

Loki shrieked out a high-pitched laugh and promptly tripped over the bottom of his new robes. Thor reached down and scooped him up with a smile.

“Thor, Thor, I’m going to study magic with mother!” Loki wrapped his little arms around Thor’s neck and kicked his feet out, making the heavy fabric billow. 

The robes would have to be hemmed so Loki didn’t hurt himself. Thor handed Loki off to the tailor and glanced toward the hem, and the man smiled in apology and began rolling it up and pinning to make the proper adjustments. Loki wouldn’t hold still for more than a moment before he turned, his robes swirling around him.

Thor laughed and reached out for him, grabbing his soft hands and steadying him.

Their mother once made a remark that Thor acted like Loki’s parent more than his brother. How else was he to act? He was Loki’s protector. That was his destiny and his purpose. 

Loki's eyes were so bright, but Thor was startled out of his admiration when the tailor jumped away from them with a shout. There on the floor in the space he left behind was a great snake sliding across the stone. Thor couldn't stop his laugh in time, though he knew he shouldn't encourage Loki to do these things.

“Loki,” he began, “that's not kind, change the thread back.”

Ever sweet and willing to do as Thor asked, the snake disappeared and was replaced by a spool of partially unraveled thread. The tailor continued as though nothing had happened; though he did look at his feet every few seconds.

“Thor, will you come to the garden with me?” Loki asked.

Thor had lessons, but he could make them up later. “Of course, we'll go as soon as your robes are hemmed.”

The tailor cleared his throat. “Oh, it's no trouble highnesses, I have the marks made; you're free to leave.”

Loki hopped up and down and Thor couldn’t pull him out of the robes fast enough. As soon as the fabric was crumpled on the platform where Loki had stood he jumped up into Thor’s arms, and Thor grinned as he carried his little brother away. He'd taken to carrying Loki or giving Loki rides on his back, a habit he had started when Loki was young and could barely walk. Thor wanted Loki to always be with him, though his friends never understood why. No one knew about the truth of his dream.

Thor wanted Loki to be the first to know, but he wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell him. 

The garden was bright, lit by the sun overhead and filled with colors from thousands of flowers all in bloom. Loki laughed and leapt out of his arms. Thor watched his little brother run and sniff several types of flowers, turning back to tell Thor the use of each in spellwork.

“This one can reverse any wound, even if it’s already healed, and this one can help open Yggdrasil’s roots,” Loki continued on and on, showing Thor each flower and herb that grew.

One day Thor would help Loki prepare his spells, so he tried his best to pay attention during Loki’s excited onslaught. Still, it was more information than he’d be able to retain in one sitting. He needed to study more to ensure that he was worthy of Loki.

“Thor!” A loud, deep voice yelled from his back.

Thor closed his eyes and sighed. Their father. When he opened his eyes Loki looked up at him with a furrowed brow and wobbling lower lip as tears began filling his eyes. Rage filled Thor suddenly, almost beyond his control, just as it always did whenever someone made Loki cry. His hands balled into fists and and he couldn’t stop himself from shaking. 

“Thor, come inside, I would speak with you,” Odin called with a sharp tone.

Thor smiled to Loki and relaxed his hands. Attendants fluttered past him and swept Loki up, only for Loki to begin crying and reaching for Thor.

“Loki, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’ll be alright,” Thor reassured, reaching out and grasping Loki’s hand as he was carried past.

Then his grip was broken and Loki wailed. Such a high, sharp sound that made Thor want to slaughter someone. It wasn’t their fault, he reminded himself, they were simply doing as Odin asked. He had to be patient and one day these interruptions would cease.

Once he could breathe smoothly he began walking, heading for the throne room where he knew his father would be waiting. Guards stood still as statues as he passed and he was glad they feared him. They ought to.

Thor shoved open the doors to the throne room and walked right up to the steps and stared up to the dais where his father sat. Beside him Frigga looked down with the soft kind of disappointment that always hurt Thor worse than any raised voice. He loved her so much, he never wanted to do anything that didn’t live up to her hopes for him.

“You’ve skipped your training for the third day in a row, Thor, it’s unacceptable,” Odin said.

“Loki asked me to take him to the garden,” he replied, but knew it wouldn’t be seen as a good enough reason.

Odin scoffed and frowned. “You cannot shirk your responsibilities simply because your little brother asks you to. How can you be king if you don’t take your training seriously?”

Thor didn’t answer. No one would like his answer.

After a moment Odin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “What am I going to do with you? Maybe I shouldn’t name you next king of Asgard, hm? Maybe I should name Loki.”

“Maybe you should,” Thor replied without even a second of hesitation, meeting his father’s eye in a way he’d never had courage to before.

Frigga gasped and put her hand over her mouth, and even Odin looked taken aback by his words.

“Thor,” Odin began, “think very carefully about what you say here.”

Thor smiled and answered, “I am.”

Odin opened his mouth, then closed it, took a deep breath and looked around the room, at each column, at the murals, to his wife. He looked anywhere but at his son.

So Thor continued, “Loki is your son, is he not? Same as I am, even if he is adopted. He is an heir to this throne. He has a claim.”

Odin’s face fell, then went expressionless, his lips a thin line. They stared at each other, watched each other. Thor was Odinson, so the staring contest would be a stalemate. They could look and look and look at each other until Ragnarok and Thor would never yield. Not in this. Not when it concerned Loki.

Frigga cleared her throat and took a step forward. “Thor, my son, if you abdicate you cannot change your mind.”

“I know that,” he replied.

Odin sighed. “Do you? If you decide as a man that you regret the decision you’ve made as a boy, then you will have to go to war against your own brother.”

“That won’t happen!” Thor didn’t mean to yell, but the thought of betraying Loki was so abhorrent to him that it struck terror into his heart.

He heard a soft sniffle from his back and whipped around to see Loki peering around a column. Before anyone else could move Thor ran to him, kneeling down and smiling to his baby brother where he hid.

“Thor?” Loki asked, voice so light and soft that Thor ached to hear it.

“It’s alright, Loki,” he said.

“I didn’t mean to get you in trouble,” Loki told him, fresh tears spilling out of his eyes.

Thor shook his head and pressed a kiss to Loki’s soft hair. “You didn’t, Loki, I’m okay.”

Thor pulled Loki free of his hiding place, lifting him up and carrying him back to stand before their parents. He could face anything if Loki was with him. Loki buried his face in Thor’s neck and sniffed hard. How he’d even managed to escape was another matter, Thor would need to talk to those attendants. It was also further proof that he was the only one good enough to protect Loki, which was a job he couldn’t do if he became king.

Odin looked at them shook his head, as though he simply couldn’t believe the sight before him.

“Then do you, Thor son of Odin, son of Bor, descendant of all the kings of Asgard, heir of the Allfathers, relinquish your right to this throne for all time and grant it to your baby brother, Loki son of Odin, son of Bor, to become crown prince?” Odin asked.

Thor smiled as Loki gasped and lifted his head. Chubby little hands grabbed his face and pulled him until he was looking into his favorite pair of beautiful green eyes, still glassy with tears but wide with surprise.

He looked back to his father, then to his mother, and finally settled again on Loki. “I, Thor son of Odin, son of Bor, claim my right to be the king’s personal guard, and I choose to serve Loki son of Odin, son of Bor, when he ascends.”

Loki was looking at him the same way he looked at the pictures in his story books. Such pure amazement that anything like him could exist, like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. Thor’s heart was bursting as relief flooded him. He was falling in line with fate and it felt so, so good to do something so right.

“You want me to be king?” Loki asked, then sniffed hard again as his nose ran.

Thor nodded and vowed, “I do.”

Odin let out a long, slow breath. “Then it is done.”

 

—

 

The Valkyrie took no mercy on him, which was why he liked them best. These women didn’t care who he was, what his name was; if he didn’t fight like he could die then they would run him through. He knew this because they had. Multiple times.

It was worth it. Any pain was worth it if it made him the kind of warrior who could always keep Loki and his people safe.

Aside from that, training so hard also helped him hone his powers. He could control the storms and make the ground tremble, and if he wanted to be good enough for his brother then he needed to be able to use those powers in battle.

Thor heard a soft, crooning voice calling his name, but didn’t turn his head. Brunnhilde smiled viciously at him.

“Not going to answer your future king, little prince?” She taunted.

Oh, how Thor adored her. He shook his head and waited for her attack.

“Thor!” Loki’s voice was more insistent, but still Thor didn’t turn and face him. The timing wasn’t right.

He could hear Loki’s footsteps, the weary sigh as his brother was stopped at the edge of the field.

“Thor, will you at least acknowledge me?” Loki asked.

Finally Thor turned, and at that moment Brunnhilde lunged for him, and in the same instant a lightning strike blocked her path.

It sent everyone recoiling except Loki, who looked at it with wonder. He smiled open-mouthed and his green eyes sparkled with their joy. A soft, airy laugh bubbled up in his throat and he looked at Thor then with something bordering on reverence. Thor would kill for that look. 

Brunnhilde moved again, and again Thor blocked her path without looking back at her. She called others onto the field and Thor took a breath, then rained lightning down around them. He didn’t strike any of them, he simply caged them.

“Alright, Thor, you’ve made your point!” Brunnhilde yelled over the crackle of lightning.

Thor winked at Loki and turned back to the warriors as he freed them. He walked up to Brunnhilde and handed back his training sword.

“You’re an asshole,” she laughed.

He shrugged. “I had a good teacher.”

She punched him in the shoulder and tossed their swords to one of the other Valkryie to be put away. 

“How did you know where we were?” She asked.

Thor smirked, couldn’t help but be proud of himself. “The body runs on electricity.”

Brunnhilde’s grin slipped a moment. “So you can sense anyone who’s body gives off electrical impulses?”

“Essentially, yes,” he answered.

She scoffed and shook her head. “Well that’s only about seventy-five percent of all life in the universe, highness. Quit slacking.”

Thor’s retort was interrupted by Loki’s hand on his shoulder pulling him away. He went easily, always ready when Loki needed him.

“Are you done with training?” Loki asked.

Thor nodded. “I can be.”

Loki grabbed his hand and was already pulling him off the field. He waved his attendants off, dismissing the dozen of them who didn’t even blink at the breach of protocol. 

Thor followed his brother through the palace until they reached Loki’s rooms and slipped inside. The doors locked behind them with magic, and Thor noticed immediately that the usual maids and servants were nowhere to be found. He licked his lips and wondered what kind of little scheme Loki had developed. 

“You know, I was thinking about that day when I was young and you abdicated,” Loki began, “I’ve always wondered why you did it.”

Thor swallowed and let Loki pull him further into the room. Loki was barely into adolescence, younger even than Thor had been when he chose not to become king.

“I know you’ll make a good king, and I don’t want the throne,” Thor replied.

Loki let his robes fall from his shoulders and stood facing Thor with one hip cocked. “Oh, but that’s not the whole story. You never wanted the throne, sure, but if you hadn’t abdicated I would never have been named crown prince. You know that, don’t you?”

Thor shrugged and kept his eyes locked on Loki’s face. This was a dangerous game his brother had decided to play.

“We can’t know for sure, and we never will. What’s done is done,” Thor told him.

Loki scoffed and shook his head. “You actually believe that.”

With the robes gone Loki was only dressed in a leather jerkin and leggins, the material so tight it fit to Loki’s skin perfectly. He was becoming such a beautiful prince, and Thor feared his long-held love for his brother was turning into something else, that he was becoming twisted.

Loki tilted his head and let his soft, wavy hair fall over his shoulder. “You think Odin would willingly put a Jotunn on the throne when he sired a perfectly good Aesir?”

Thor grit his teeth and bit back the anger that flared in his chest to hear Loki speak of himself in such a way. 

“I think it doesn’t matter,” Thor said slowly, “because nothing can change what’s been done. I will not sit on the throne so long as you live, and being that I am your guard that promises to be a very long time indeed.”

Loki laughed, so soft and light, a song-like trill that curled on a smile. “Oh, of course. You’re right, brother. How could I forget?”

The tone of Loki’s voice changed, dropped, became smoother in a way that licked at the base of Thor’s spine and made heat surge up until he felt lightheaded. Ah, that was it, then. Perhaps Thor wasn’t the only one whose love was different, or maybe between them it wasn’t different at all.

“How could you forget what, brother?” Thor asked, dropping his voice to match.

Loki’s eyelids fluttered a bit, and he took a deep breath, licked his lips. “How could I have forgotten that you’re mine?”

Thor grinned and took a step forward. “Do you need a reminder?”

“Yes,” Loki answered.

“How should I remind you?” Thor took another step forward as he spoke, then another until he and Loki were only an arm’s length away from each other.

Loki stared up at him and reached out to pluck at his tunic with two fingers. “This body is mine, isn’t it? My weapon to wield when I’m king.”

Thor nodded. “That’s accurate.”

“Then show me what’s mine,” Loki whispered.

Thor did as asked by his king, first pulling his tunic off and then kicking off his boots, and finally shoving his trousers down to pool on the floor before stepping out of them. Loki kicked his clothing away, all of it dirty from the training fields, and took a step back to look Thor up and down. A bulge was forming in the front of Loki’s leggings and Thor felt himself responding in kind. Their love was the same.

“On the bed,” Loki commanded.

Thor went easily, crawling up Loki’s mattress until he was resting against the pillows. Loki stood at the foot of the bed and stared like he hadn’t eaten in days. Seams ripped as Loki undressed himself, motions jerking and hasty as though the garments were offensive. With each inch of skin bared Thor was inclined to agree. 

Loki followed him up the mattress, but didn’t lay next to him. Instead Loki straddled his thighs and sat in his lap. The weight of him there felt right, just the way that everything with Loki always did. His brother leaned forward and rubbed his chest with heavy hands, groping the muscle there, giggling when Thor flexed and his pecs jumped.

“So all of this is mine,” Loki said, his hands trailing lower steadily, until his fingers were skimming Thor’s lower abdomen, “all of you is mine.”

Thor smiled and nodded. “All of me.”

Loki leaned in until their noses were brushing together. “Why?”

Thor frowned, confusion pulling his brows together. “Because I love you.”

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Why have you given me everything? You know what a king’s guard is, Thor, what it means to pledge that kind of loyalty. For the rest of our lives you will have to do everything I say without hesitation. You’ll have almost no autonomy where I am concerned, you’ll be nothing but my tool.”

Thor felt his confusion ease and a familiar calm spread into his chest, he was warmed by the memory of his dream from long ago. “I know.”

“And you’re happy about this?” Loki asked.

Loki pulled back and stared at him, brows furrowed and lips pursed. Thor could tell he was chewing on his cheek from the way his jaw was moving. He was confused, clearly, unsure and uncomprehending of Thor's unconditional love.

Being happy was a simple thing when fate was so kind. Thor nodded with a gentle smile.

He closed his eyes when Loki cupped his jaw, and in his relaxation he was too slow to react when Loki’s magic split his mind open and laid him bare. The touch of seiðr glowed green at the edges of his thoughts, unwinding his memories, lingering on every time he and Loki were together. The path lead Loki to seeing himself as an infant chewing on Thor’s fingers. Then to the minutes before, when Thor dreamt of them together as they were meant to be. Loki as king and Allfather, and Thor as his most loyal.

The memory faded and Thor opened his eyes to see Loki staring wide-eyed, tears welling up and spilling over. 

“So this is why. You knew, this entire time you knew. You saw me,” Loki’s voice shook, but his hand was steady where it still held Thor, “you saw us.”

Thor nodded and pulled Loki to him, cradled his brother to his chest as he did when Loki was a baby and needed to be held to fall asleep. Now Loki knew. 

They both went soft and the hunger passed into something sweet and tender, their bodies slotted together, fitting perfectly. Loki kissed his throat and rolled off of him.

“Come wash my hair. You’re the only one who does it right,” Loki said as he walked away.

That soft, pretty ass was bouncing with every step as he headed toward the baths.

Thor, as always, went wherever Loki wanted him.

 

—

 

Thor’s boots were so heavy it made his every step echo down the long corridor. Loki had called him as he was dressing himself, a double appearing in the mirror beside Thor as the last clasps of his armor snapped shut. 

After this they wouldn’t need to be separated any longer. Thor never wanted anything for himself except Loki, and he hoped that with Loki as king and he as the king’s guard he could finally have his life in perfect order. Being the guard was a position of servitude. All that was his was also his king’s, just as Thor knew it was meant to be from the time he was a boy.

The coronation wasn’t for several hours, but the party was well underway in the grand hall. A gentle roar of activity filled the palace as Thor walked and made the even this empty wing feel full.

Loki’s door was locked when he arrived, all wards active. He knocked three times.

“Who comes?” Loki asked through the heavy wood.

Thor grinned. “Your brother.”

“The brother who loves me?” Loki’s voice was warm, Thor could hear his smile.

“The same,” Thor replied.

The wards dimmed, their power reduced just enough to allow Thor access.

“Then come see my coronation armor,” Loki said.

Thor pushed the door open and walked into Loki’s apartments. The antechamber was empty, filled with clutter from where Loki’s study had bled out onto every other available surface. Papers and books and stray tools for seiðr work were scattered everywhere. He kept his steps slow, studied Loki’s space, searching for anything that wasn’t right, but also searched for every place where his life could fit. There were gaps within the mess where Thor could see his own belongings, empty spaces on the bookshelves, spare room on the walls, and even an unused wardrobe.

He turned the corner and stopped in the archway of Loki’s bedroom, finding his dear brother standing in front of a mirror examining his newly fashioned leather armor. Thor preferred seeing Loki in full plate, but also understood that Loki didn’t need it. Loki didn’t even need maille of any kind. As a seiðrmaster he didn’t need armor at all, it was just tradition.

Loki faced him and held his arms out to his sides. “Well?”

Thor stepped into Loki’s personal space and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You look like a king.”

Bright joy filled Loki’s eyes and Thor allowed himself a bit of pride at inspiring it.

Loki stepped back and looked him up and down. “I like your new armor, the smiths did well by you.”

Thor smiled and glanced at himself in the mirror. “Still, I don’t want to outshine you.”

Loki scoffed and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “I know. Here, I have a gift for you.”

Thor frowned but followed Loki across the apartment into the study. 

“It’s your coronation, brother, why do I get a gift?” Thor asked.

Loki hopped up and sat on his work table. “It’s also the day you’re confirmed as the king’s guard. Never to marry, never to sire children. You’re signing your life away to me, you deserve a boon befitting that sacrifice.”

Before Thor could respond a shimmer of green seiðr filled the air and revealed a weapon Thor knew from his dream. The ax. He swallowed thickly and stared at it, unable to speak.

“I asked the master blacksmith at Niðavellir if he knew of a weapon like the one from your dream, and he said that they did happen to have a plan for such a weapon. Stormbreaker. It’s a king’s weapon, always meant for you to wield,” Loki told him.

Thor looked at his brother. “I’m not king.”

Loki rolled his eyes and slid off the table and walked up to Thor. “But you would have been.”

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki clamped a hand over it before he could.

Loki forced Thor to hold his gaze and spoke calmly, “listen to me, Thor, I’m not trying to start a fight, I’m simply speaking fact. You would have been king, in another universe you probably are, but in this one you gave that to me. You gave yourself to me as fully as you possibly could. Let me repay that, brother.”

Thor took a deep breath and pulled Loki’s hand from his mouth, smiling at his younger brother. “Okay. What does this ax do?”

Loki moved his hand to twine their fingers together and stayed close, his eyes glancing all across Thor’s face. “Well, firstly, it can summon the bifrost.”

“Oh, is that all?” Thor stared at the weapon and felt the power pulsing off of it, felt its call.

“Anywhere I am, you can find me and come to me if ever we’re separated,” Loki whispered.

Thor swallowed and nodded. “About that. I want to ask you for something.”

“Anything,” Loki promised.

A fond smile pulled at Thor’s lips and he looked back to his brother, held his desire in his eyes and prayed Loki could see as he asked, “let me move in with you?”

“You don’t want your own room? You’re still entitled to that, at least,” Loki said.

“No, I don’t. If you’ll allow, I want to lay next to you every night,” Thor replied.

Loki pressed close and littered his jaw with soft kisses. “Just lay next to me?”

Thor closed his eyes and leaned in to his brother’s touch, took a deep breath to inhale his brother’s scent, the leather and the oils in Loki’s hair.

“Not just lay,” Thor said.

Loki chuckled and bit his ear. “I didn’t think so.”

“Well?” Thor asked as his hope tripped like a newborn foal and made his heart skip a beat.

“Of course, Thor. A king is safest wherever his guard resides, is he not?” Loki purred, licking the shell of his ear and breathing on it.

Thor’s skin broke out with gooseflesh and blood began rushing into his groin. They didn’t have time for this. Still, Thor nodded and let Loki have his way. Whatever Loki wanted, Thor would live and die to provide. This, perhaps, was a bit easier than any of that.

A knock at the door made Loki pull away and leave Thor cold. Moments later their mother’s voice filtered in and Thor let his anger fall away from him. 

They followed her to the main hall and partook in the festivities. Thor wore his new ax on his back, secured with a wide leather strap that was embossed with both his and Loki’s crests. That detail was what he loved most about his new weapon. Soon he’d need to test it, to see how his power flowed and how it served him and his king.

After several hours the drums began to roar through the hall and Odin called everyone to their places. Thor held his mother’s hand and guided her up to the throne, then stood at her side. Horns sounded and Thor held his breath as Loki began walking down the main aisle over a lush green wool carpet.

A golden cloak hung from his armor, a color that matched their mother’s dress. Supple green and gold leather hugged his body and moved with him, laced with seiðr and accented in small gold embellishments. He looked ready for battle, to stand high above his enemy and slay them all with a wide sweep of his hand. A witch king if ever there was one. More so than Odin had been, who was more warrior than witch. Loki embraced himself and Thor rejoiced to see it. 

Loki knelt at Odin’s feet and Thor thought that for once, perhaps, their father looked proud. Maybe underneath his years of detachment he did feel something for his second son.

Gungnir was passed, Loki said his vows to protect and serve the realms, and the drums began again. The crowd roared with applause as their new king turned to face them, holding high the ancient spear of kings. Thor joined with thunder that shook the walls of the palace, startling the multitude, but causing Loki to turn to him with a grin and a glint in his eye.

Odin called for silence and stood beside the throne as Loki took his seat.

“In my last act, I call forth my first-born son Thor,” Odin bellowed, voice echoing throughout the hall, perhaps throughout all of Asgard.

Thor took sure steps to stand before his brother and his father. Loki looked upon him with such softness that Thor felt it wrap around him as a warm embrace.

Odin cleared his throat and said, “kneel, my son.”

Thor went to one knee and met his father’s eye. His stomach flipped and his heart skipped in his chest to know his vows were so close to being spoken. The silence around them was complete, unending. Many had murmured through the years since his abdication and Thor was sure they watched now with disdain. If Loki would allow he would hunt them down and drive them from the realm.

But first he needed to ascend.

“Do you, Thor,” Odin began, “son of Odin, son of Bor, descendent of the Allfathers and kings swear your fealty and your life to protecting the throne of Asgard and its king Loki, son of Odin, son of Bor?”

“I swear it,” Thor said with a tremble in his voice he couldn’t fight.

Odin nodded. “By our most ancient customs you have a choice, now, to rename yourself after the manner of your service. As king’s guard, you will become Thor Lokivakt, and in doing so you will renounce your birthright and promise to dedicate yourself in your entirety to the service of your brother and king.”

Thor closed his eyes and smiled. Even without looking he could sense the tension in the crowd. This was the last chance he had to change his mind. After this he was not a man, but was instead property of the crown.

He opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Loki’s face was carefully blank, but his eyes held a nervousness Thor didn’t often see.

“I am Thor Lokivakt from this day forward,” Thor declared.

Loki let out a heavy breath and gave the barest smile, and at his side their mother began the applause. Thor stood amongst his people and turned to them. They knew him, they knew his power, and now they knew to whom he belonged for all time.

The feast continued after all the vows were sworn and the crown as passed from father to son. Thor rejoiced at his new role, happily trailing at his brother’s side as the new Allfather wandered from person to person. Some of the people in the crowd would look with open disdain, only to see Thor at Loki’s back and put on a bright smile. 

Halfway through the night Loki turned to him, offering him the king’s cup for a drink of mead. “You don’t have to scare them into being polite.”

Thor grinned and emptied Loki’s horn. “No, I don’t have to.”

Loki smirked and called for a refill. “But you like to.”

“I like to,” Thor agreed.

The feast carried on through the night and only ended at dawn, but Thor didn’t feel tired. From the looks of things neither did Loki. They retired to Loki’s chambers anyway.

With each step away from the feasting hall the sound died down until they were alone in the quiet of the tower. Loki opened his bedroom door with a wave of his hand and closed it the same way once they were inside.

They both set their weapons aside in a rack next to the door, and Thor felt reality hit him. It was done. Loki was king. He was king’s guard. The day he’d spent his entire life waiting for had come and gone and now all that was left was an infinite future he’d yet to see or know. Since he was a small child he’d known this was his destiny, but now he had to live it.

“Regrets?” Loki asked, his beautiful voice gone soft.

Thor shook his head. “Never. It’s just that this is…”

“Real now,” Loki finished.

Thor nodded. A deep, consuming warmth bloomed in his chest, gratitude and love for his best friend, his brother, his king, his life. Loki was all of them. Loki was everything.

They each took a step closer, drawn into each other's space by a force beyond their control.

Loki licked his lips as his eyes dragged across Thor's body. Each breath that passed between them sent blood to Thor's cock, watching Loki look at him like an object to be used.

“Thor,” Loki whispered.

Thor smiled. “Brother?”

Loki's eyes snapped to his a wicked grin curled his lips. He echoed words Thor hadn’t heard in too long as he said, “show me what's mine.”

Fire burst in Thor's belly, but he kept his movements calm and controlled. His armor fell away piece by piece as he undid the clasps and bared himself for Loki’s appreciation. He didn’t pause or tease, he did as his king told him to do.

As soon as he was naked Loki’s hands were all over him, roaming his chest and stomach, groping his muscle.

“I don’t know why I bothered to have the ax made, look at you. You’re my weapon,” Loki said, speaking in an absent sort of tone like he was talking to himself.

Thor’s cock twitched and he closed his eyes to better focus on feeling the wandering paths of Loki’s curious touches. Delicate fingers traced the edges of his shoulders and up the sides of his neck. They stood close enough that Loki’s breath fanned out over his skin and warmed him against the slight chill of the room. A gentle kiss was placed to his collarbone and he sighed, content. Loki’s hands reached around to his back and slid down to his ass, grabbing him with force until he was swaying forward.

Suddenly Loki pulled back and Thor opened his eyes to find his king looking at him with a need that made Thor stand a little taller and push his chest out a little farther. However beautiful he could make himself for Loki he would. Loki’s desire was intoxicating, luxurious, something to kill for.

“On the bed, brother,” Loki commanded.

Thor nodded and walked with quick steps, then climbed in and laid on his back. His cock sat on his stomach, thick and leaking, turning purple at the head. Loki was still in full armor as he followed, but he banished it with a wave of his hand and the metal and leather slowly melted away in a green shimmer that left him entirely bare. Snow-pale skin was exposed to the morning light pouring in through the windows.

Sharp green eyes raked over Thor’s body in a way that felt heavier than Loki’s hands had been. All his life Thor had felt a need for Loki, and he knew that he was lucky enough to have that need returned.

Loki climbed onto the bed after him on all fours, stalking like a beast as he came up until he was straddling Thor’s hips. Thor glanced at Loki’s cock and his mouth watered. They’d never gone beyond simple touches or holding each other; both afraid that Odin would have used it to try and separate them, to say that Loki could not be king. But there was no risk of that now. Now all Thor wanted was to worship his king properly, but he could tell Loki had other plans.

Loki reached up and ran a finger along his bottom lip. “You gave up everything. Even your name.”

Thor shook his head. “No, I just took a new one.”

Loki’s brows furrowed, something soft sparking in his eyes as his mouth twitched with a smile. “You have always given me everything, Thor. I’m going to give you something.”

Thor sucked his brother’s finger into his mouth and rubbed it with his tongue. This was what he wanted to do, this and more. Loki allowed him a moment to indulge, then pulled the finger away and made a quick gesture in the air with it.

“What does that do?” Thor asked.

Loki leaned in and pressed a kiss to Thor’s lips, then his chin. “It makes me wet.”

A shiver shook Thor from head to toe and his stomach flipped. “Oh.”

Loki pulled back and went up to his knees, a devious little smile on his lips as he reached down and cradled Thor’s heavy balls in one hand. “Will you give me everything in here?”

Thor moaned and nodded. “Yes, all of it, it’s all yours, Loki.”

Loki rolled his balls with deft fingers and rubbed the skin of his sac until he keened. Precum leaked out of the head of his cock and and left a small puddle on his belly. He never bothered playing with his balls before, but he felt like that was a mistake now. Thor let his head fall back and his eyes slip shut, relaxing as Loki played with his body and explored it, but the touch ended too soon. His dick throbbed when Loki grabbed it and squeezed hard, no give to the heated flesh.

He opened his eyes to watch as Loki hovered over him and then slowly began sinking down onto him. Thor’s hands went to Loki’s thighs and dug in so hard he knew he’d be leaving bruises. Loki groaned and shoved himself down faster for it. Norns, the heat inside Loki’s body as it swallowed him was beyond anything he’d ever known. There was no pleasure better than the way Loki yielded to him and sheathed him like the weapon he was.

The last few inches slid in and Thor moaned low in his throat to see himself coming home in his little brother. Smooth as silk on the inside and utterly unforgiving as he gripped Thor tight.

“Oh, this, this is where you belong, Thor,” Loki sighed, one of his hands running up his chest and into his hair as the other played with one of his nipples, “I think I’m going to keep you like this.”

Thor’s cock jumped and his breath trembled.

Loki started moving quickly, no tease, no playfulness now, just urgent need. He rolled his hips and tugged at his own nipples until they flushed dark red and became swollen. Thor licked his lips at the sight and Loki smiled, then pulled him up and guided him to begin sucking. Thor rubbed his hands up and down Loki’s sides and sucked his nipples, delighting in the soft little whimpers Loki gave him as reward.

Loki grabbed his head and kept him in place as he worked himself even faster on Thor’s cock. Low trembling moans filled Thor’s ears, drowning out the sound of his own pounding heart as he focused on giving Loki as much pleasure as he could.

Thor was pliant as a rough hand pulled his hair and forced his head back. Loki looked at him with the most tender love, his face looked so, so young. An aching need filled Thor’s chest as he watched Loki taking pleasure from his body. This was his proudest moment, to make Loki feel good and loved, to fill him perfectly and to be a tool for Loki’s joy.

“Who are you?” Loki asked.

Thor’s cock throbbed hard and he moaned, “Lokivakt.”

Loki gasped and his hips stuttered and Thor felt cum splash across his chest and stomach. He wrapped his arms around Loki and held his brother as he rode out the aftershocks.

Loki moaned into his neck, body still moving, writhing, using him. “Oh, gods, Thor.”

Thor pressed kisses to Loki’s shoulder and felt his power flaring, rising in his blood. He channeled it through his breath and filled the skies with thunder, blocking out the sun with thick cloud cover. Loki laughed and started fucking himself on Thor’s cock, barely pausing to let himself rest.

“What if I told you not to cum, Thor?” Loki asked.

Thor grit his teeth and felt fire roll over his skin at the suggestion. “Whatever you want, brother.”

Loki licked his neck, then bit into it. He bounced in Thor’s lap and the sharp pain of Loki’s teeth combined with his clenching hole threatened to undo Thor. His skin was released with a long scrape that promised to leave welts for him to admire later.

“Whatever I want?” Loki was laughing as he spoke. “Good, because I want you to cum inside me.”

Thor nodded, didn’t feel he had a choice because all he could think about was Loki’s release still dripping down his stomach. That was hit doing, his body and his service to the person he loved above all else. His sweet brother who loved him and owned him, Loki who would be with him for the rest of his life.

He felt pressure building low, making his balls heavy and his dick swell so much it almost hurt. His hands shook where they gripped Loki’s skin and his moans were so loud he was almost yelling. 

Loki pressed soft kisses into his neck and on up to his ear. “You’re mine.”

Thor’s eyes rolled into his head and he cried out as his cock jerked hard and he came in Loki’s slick heat. He was falling apart inside, dropping everything of himself that hadn’t been made with the purpose of serving his brother. This was where he was meant to be, the only place that mattered, wrapped tight in Loki’s embrace with evidence of his worthiness sticky on his skin.

Loki rocked his hips as Thor emptied into him, fulfilling the promise to give him everything. Thor went soft and slipped free and for minutes they just held each other, trading lazy kisses and rubbing each other all over with roaming hands.

Birdsong filtered in from the open window as the skies cleared again. Loki laughed soft under his breath, a euphoric glow on him that Thor wanted to memorize and carry with him for all time. Their noses bumped together and Thor took the chance to steal a kiss.

“Who are you, Thor?” Loki lips brushed against his with every word.

Thor closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath, releasing it slowly before answering, “I’m your brother and your guard, my king.”

And nothing could ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a short one-off. then that didn't happen lmao. never does with me, but i'm happy with this. no beta, all self-edited.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment if you liked it ;3


End file.
